


A Fated Reunion

by azurefishnets



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Trick or Treat: Treat, post-canon reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/pseuds/azurefishnets
Summary: Yomiel, Sissel... and Sissel reunite after an eternity apart.
Relationships: Sissel - Yomiel's Wife/Yomiel (Ghost Trick)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	A Fated Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phlyarologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/gifts).



Yomiel got out of Sissel’s car, letting go of her hand with reluctance. She could swear he hadn’t taken his eyes off of her the entire way home and, truth told, she hadn’t wanted to take hers off him either. They’d seen each other as much as they were able over ten years, but a cold glass pane and an impersonal visitor’s room were no substitute for the warmth of his hand or the way his blue eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled. He was beginning to gray, a little, just at his temples, which he’d pointed out to her with really quite astonishing glee. She loved seeing how he aged and the delight he took in pointing out her own tiny wrinkles and gray hairs, even though she pretended not to.

“Hey.” He walked around the car, putting out his hand to help her out. “What’s wrong?”

She realized she’d been staring at him. “Oh, uh…I was thinking how nice you’ll look when you’re old,” she said, cursing her honest tongue. “Sorry, I know that’s a little awkward, it’s just…”

“No, no…” he said, and to her horror, his eyes squeezed shut and he sniffled. “That’s just…the perfect thing to say right now.”

“Hey! You can’t cry before you even come home!” she said, catching his hand again and squeezing it. “After all, I have a surprise for you!”

“Huh?” he said. “For me?” He actually looked both ways, as if to ensure she didn’t mean some other tall, yellow-haired fiancé of hers.

“Of course, for you, don’t be silly.” She pulled him towards the door, leaving the canvases in the car to be collected later. She figured they would be fine overnight.

“Wait, wait, Sissel.” He stopped, watching the front door of the house owlishly. “Uh…you didn’t… plan a surprise party or anything, did you? I don’t know anyone anymore, except for you, so it would just be really...”

“You know a few people,” she said, “…and you know Detective Jowd and his wife have been really kind to me over the years. They really tried to make sure I was all right, even when I was so...um.” She stopped, not wanting to talk about the dark days after Yomiel’s arrest. That had been the worst time of her life, but they’d made sure she’d stayed healthy and positive.

He nodded and looked even more nervous. “Yeah, I’ve been glad to hear about your friendship with her, but. Sissel, seriously. She’s not here, right?”

She shook her head. “No! So, please, stop worrying!” She sighed. “I’d like you to meet her, though, another day, OK? She’s really a wonderful person.”

“Uhhh…sure. If she wants to, I guess.” Yomiel fidgeted. “But, for now, it’s really not a surprise party, though, right?”

“Yomiel!” Sissel said, frowning at him. “I wouldn’t do that to you on your first day back home, all right? If you want to have a party then we’ll have a party later, but tonight it’s just you and me…and one more.” She giggled. “ _He_ just couldn’t miss it after all.”

“One more…” Yomiel’s eyes fixed on the door, which swung open invitingly. Warm light spilled out, along with the tantalizing scent of food ( _not_ roast chicken; she’d been careful to avoid it after Alma’s urgent advice on the matter). He stepped forward. “Sissel?”

She didn’t answer, knowing it wasn’t her to whom he’d been speaking, and the tiny black cat she’d picked up from Jowd and Alma’s home earlier raced from the door and swarmed up Yomiel’s pant leg and onto his shoulder.

She’d been confused when Jowd had tried in his muddled fashion to explain why she and the cat had the same name and why she should have the cat there when Yomiel came home, but he’d been right, hadn’t he? Now Yomiel and the cat named after her stood together, communing in the light from the house, and she watched them, marveling at their instant connection. Yomiel was crying again, and the cat was dabbing at the tears as they trickled from the end of his nose. Her eyes stung too. Somehow, it was as if she was watching the oldest of friends reunite.

Yomiel spoke, his voice choked. “Sissel, you—I—he—” he chuckled, a little wildly. “I never expected to have this problem.”

“ _Is_ it a problem?” Sissel froze. She’d made a mistake after all and ruined his homecoming, the day she’d dreamed of making perfect for ten years. “I’m so sorry, I…I can take him back to Jowd’s… he’s just visiting anyway! We just thought you’d want to see him…”

The cat yowled, and Yomiel said, “No! Sissel, no, it’s perfect. _You’re_ perfect. This is all I ever dreamed about for twenty years…how did I ever get so lucky?” He laughed, a real, full, laugh, the first she’d heard from him in ten years. “Not just one Sissel, but two. It’s the best problem I’ve ever had.”

She looked over at him, puzzled, caught by a word in the torrent. “Twenty?”

He snorted out a huff of breath. “Pretty sure it was an eternity, actually.” He reached up one hand and scratched the cat’s ears. “I learned my lessons about keeping secrets, and you deserve to know who I really am.” He turned to catch her gaze, his eyes sparking brilliant blue in the light from the door. “I just hope I still have two Sissels around after I tell you.”

She took his arm and reached up to scratch the other Sissel’s ears too. “I won’t _let_ you leave me again,” she said. “So tell me. Why are you sharing a cat with your arresting officer and…" she grinned, a spark of pleased mischief lighting her eyes. "Does he know any tricks?”

**Author's Note:**

> OK, yes, I knew which Sissel you meant but hey, you got two for the price of none, right? So I hope you don't mind me tossing poor FianSissel into the fray in this littlest of scenes.


End file.
